Heretofore foam plastic has been utilized to protect electrical connectors or tubing and boxes as exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 3,332,051 to R. F. Pippin, Jr. et al and U.S. Pat. No. 3,734,273 to Watanabe however such prior art literature does not appear to utilize foam to protect the structures with which they can make physical contact and further, does not protect the foam by heat shrinkable plastic. Further illustrative of the prior art patent literature is U.S. Pat. No. 3,565,116 to Gabin which utilizes heat shrinkable plastic to strengthen hose, but not in conjunction with foam to protect the hose connectors or adjacent structure.
Accordingly, the present invention provides airhose damage protection for any objects coming in contact with end fittings and quick disconnect release switches whether they are connected or not.